hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nehpys
Tzun Hey, it is me, thank you for correcting me on Tzun, I'm dutch so I might make some spelling mistakes.. I fixed some minor mistakes in the wikia myself, but help is always nice ~TheMinorEditor94 (talk) 08:20, December 18, 2015 :It's fine, I'm used to it. Really no one on this wiki can really write good pages, and a simple spelling error isn't much of a problem :). ~Nehpys (Call me Connor!) (talk) 21:41, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Hitman Developer Q&A Hey there, Nehpys! I'm Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team. I saw you're in the process of adopting this wiki, and since the other admins have been inactive, I wanted to shoot this opportunity by you. Wikia has the chance to interview the development team behind the new Hitman game. I posted a blog that calls for user questions. Please feel free to chip a few in and we'll get them answered. I'm going to feature the blog on the mainpage slider to help get questions in! Just wanted to let ya know, thanks! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 21:25, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Seems very interesting. Mind telling me where I can ask questions/where this will take place? ~Nehpys (Call me Connor!) (talk) 21:41, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Hitman (1998) with Jet Li Hi who was King of Killers in this movie? That one who killed Tsukamoto and his men at start of movie. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 08:49, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :The actor is known as Simon Yam. In the movie its self, I think he's only known as the "King of Killers". Other then that, it's probably Lo. ~Nehpys (Call me Connor!) (talk) 00:58, February 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. I thought that it is Officer Chan Kwan but I wasn't sure. Once again, thanks. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 16:26, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :::No problem. ~Nehpys (Call me Connor!) (talk) 22:46, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your wikia. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:16, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. ~Nehpys (Call me Connor!) (talk) 19:57, March 5, 2016 (UTC)